There are many situations in which multiple electronic devices (e.g., notebook computers, netbook computers, tablet computers, and other handheld devices) are simultaneously used. Carts are useful for storing, charging, and updating a plurality of electronic devices. Typical carts are cabinets with shelves for the electronic devices to rest on. Generally, each electronic device must be individually connected to power and/or network cables, and such cables are routed within the cart to various outlets.